


Debriel Shorts

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, debriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A series of short stories with a hint of Debriel. Updated monthly.





	1. Shotgun

If there was one single thing everybody knew about Dean Winchester, even if they knew him in the shallowest way, was that the only person he was comfortable with having as shotgun was Sam. Granted, he also allowed Castiel there, but never if Sam was actually going along for the ride.

-It’s ok Dean, I can sit at the back. -Sam was holding his hands up, set in between Dean and Gabriel’s heated argument about that particular matter. Since Gabe had started to travel with them everywhere it seemed like the number of times he found himself in this position had exponentially increased.

-No Sammy, it’s not ok! -the hunter barked and turned his attention back to the Trickster with an accusing finger lifted towards him- You think that just because you’re an archangel you can go around picking up on everyone!? Damnit Gabriel, I was expecting better of you after all these years and yet you manage to disappoint me!

-Aw come on! You start to sound like a father and it’s really off putting Dean, I really don’t like that kind of play!

Cas was already sitting in the back looking at the bickering pair in what few people would discern as amusement. If he had learnt to read him well these past months, he could tell his brother was glowing with delight. But he didn’t really like the fact that he was making his friend this upset.

-Brother please, there must be better ways to catch Dean’s attention. You’re not in pre-school anymore. Be honest to yourself.

The silence that followed would have made Sam feel uncomfortable if it weren’t for the face of incredulity his brother and Gabriel snapped at the angel after realization of the undertone Cas meant hit them.

-You know what? I’m with Cas on this. Either you two start dating or you pull the moves away from my brother. I’m tired of doing this.

And just like that Sam went to the back seat to join Cas. He anticipated the way back home to be quite entertaining and he really wished he had thought of bringing some popcorn for the ride.


	2. Cass, the Sass.

 

Sam was hunched over some odd runes that he couldn't understand. It had already been eight hours since he last stood up for anything.

-Sam, you should get some rest and something to eat.

The hunter tiredly passed his fingers over his eyes. -I know, I know, just… Just this page and…- Castiel unceremoniously closed the book he had been checking.

-Now.

Sam considered for a second to argue with the angel but he already knew better and made way to the kitchen.

-Well look at that, who’d know you like to babysit Sammich.

-Hello, brother.

-Have you ever thought about helping him get dressed for bed too? Passing your hand through his hair until he falls asleep?

Castiel just squinted his eyes a little while tilting his head. -I'm pretty sure Sam wouldn't appreciate being treated like a toddler.

Gabriel lifted his hands up to the sky with a groan. -Seriously? You don't even get I'm trying to tease you? Like, actually implying that you like the guy? How dense can you actually get to be Castiel?

-Well, I do like Sam, I wouldn't care so much about him if I didn't.

-That's not the same kind of liking I'm talking about! I'm talking about smooching and christening furniture all around the house as loud as you can!

-You mean like what you'd like to do with Dean?

-Exactly! Just like…- Gabriel suddenly stopped and glared at Castiel who was sporting a smug smile. -You!


	3. “In Private.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13x21 just came out yesterday. I cannot stress how delighted I was to know Gabriel had shut himself up in Dean's room.

Gabriel knew it was the chance of a lifetime to be allowed into Dean’s room instead of barging in. Not that he had not tried before but the hunter had been smart and stopped him every time. Granted it had not been Dean’s idea to let him in but after Castiel gave him the green light it was pretty much as if Dean had agreed to it, right? Right.

First things first he took all the grace he could without impairing himself, which was not much but the spell only said it required grace, it never said how much so this should be enough he convinced himself.

Then he turned around to see the layout of the bedroom and rubbed his palms together. 

-Now, if I were Dean, where would I place my porn?

He went directly to the side table by the bed, only his hunter’s old journal, a pen and a couple of random papers and a notebook visible on the top drawer. He started to take everything out, he didn’t know what he was looking for but he knew he was close to something and then at the furthest corner he saw a glimpse of shiny silver metal that was undeniably better than gold. 

He reached for the cold cylindrical object and after he had it within his grasp, he sensed around for something else, knowing it had to be there too. Surely, his fingers suddenly bumped into a soft yet firm object, he retrieved both pieces and after studying the distinct shape of the black latex ring that enticed his own ideas, Gabriel finally decided to put that back in place along with everything else.

He pocketed the bullet in the zippered pocket of his jeans and began to scheme how to break the news on Dean that he would have to work hard for the archangel if he wanted to have his vibrator back. 

He hoped it would involve a lot of fun stuff.


	4. It’s Free Real Estate!

Sam blasted into the hotel room like a stampede. 

-Seriously Dean!? “Wanna come see how good the car feels?”? We’re in the middle of a vampire nest hunt and you’re trying to hook up with the bartender like everything’s done!? 

Castiel and Gabriel hastily picked up the cards of their poker game and stepped out of Sam’s bed when they noticed the awful mood the younger Winchester was in.

-And it was totally worth it man, she was a real ginger! 

-That’s beyond… urgh! -Sam made an exasperated motion with his arms -You know what? I’m done with your hooking up streak! It’s not just this ginger! Two days ago on Nevada it was the brunette that turned out to be a ghoul, last week there was the blonde one, the week before that the bartender that you ditched me for on the salt and burn and in between all those three, every single time we stopped for fuel or food you had to bat your eyelashes at any girl we passed by! I mean, seriously Dean not even you can get so distracted by women all the friggin’ time!

Dean sat on the edge of the bed after grabbing a beer.

-And would you blame me? All those girls were in desperate need of some love and I was right there, ready to provide. I mean, my heart’s like a condo, if they want in then who am I to deny them passage?

After a few more moments of Sam’s rambling, Gabriel, who had seen the interaction along Castiel with an appraising look approached the hunter and straddled him. Before anyone could say a thing he had surrounded Dean’s shoulders and approached him softly, gently tilting his head enough and softly parting his lips while lowering his gaze towards the hunter in an alluring manner. The moment Dean saw his actions he simply leaned forward and met the archangel in the middle, holding him close with his hand around his waist and indulging in the french kiss the archangel was offering. 

Sam, who by that moment thought nothing could actually surprise him anymore was shocked. Not only by the boldness of the archangel, who clearly couldn’t care less about the amount of people in the room but by the way his brother had simply reveled in Gabriel’s touch. Sam approached Castiel who was squinting his eyes in a clear loss for words and grazed his hand to bring his attention. Cas turned to look at Sam. He didn’t need to have been an angel to understand Sam’s face literally asking in panic what the hell was going on. Castiel only moved his head negatively to state not even he had the slightest clue.

After what seemed to have been just some minutes but more than enough time to give Sam nightmares about his brother and the archangel for a lifetime, Gabriel almost unwillingly separated himself from Dean and made to stand up by his side, resting his shoulder over him.

-Yup, there’s no doubt about it. He was cursed by that witch you confronted three weeks ago. It wasn’t something serious so I never actually catched it.

He snapped his fingers in front of Dean’s face who suddenly began to act like he was just waking up from an hypnotism session. 

-What the hell man?

-Dean? -The hunter turned to look at his little brother- Uh… Are you alright?

-Yeah? Wow, no, wait a second. -He turned upwards to look at Gabriel and looked at him in dread.- Were you just kissing me!?

-Well what can I say Big Boy? You said your heart was like a condo, I say that’s free real estate!


	5. Kill it with Fire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra kudos for Tumblr user @anxiety-fuel for helping me edit this piece. <3

Having made a shockingly eventful return, Gabriel was now officially back from misery. Sort of. There were still multitudes things he was unable to do with such a fractional amount of grace. Having to refrain himself from snapping up snacks was the one he hated the most; fortunately, he managed to convince Dean to stop at a gas station and buy him a stash on the way to the bunker.

Leaving aside the impending doom of a psycho alternate universe Michael, everything in life was just peachy. Or, at least that’s what Gabriel had previously thought.

His convoluted thoughts were interrupted by Castiel. “Every room has a sink. If you ever need to use it, hot water comes from the right handle. I already placed your towels in the left upper drawer, right below that one you have another blanket for the bed if you feel the need to lay down.”

“Okie dokie” managed Gabriel.

“Is there anything else you need to know?” Cas tilted his head in a questioning manner.

“I dunno…” he said, shrugging half-heartedly. “When do we eat?”

Castiel aimed a quick glance at Gabriel. The younger angel wasn’t sure whether his brother was just joking or so depleted of grace he actually felt hungry. He hoped it was the first option; since the second one would imply a lot of worries.

“Sam and Dean generally have dinner around six while they’re here so it shouldn’t be long, I’ll ask them to call you.”

“Great. Thanks a million, Bluejay.”

“Anytime… and Gabriel?” intoned Cas.

Gabriel turned to meet his brother’s gaze. “Welcome home.”

Castiel saw himself out of the room before Gabriel could say anything more; leaving the archangel with an odd sensation brewing inside. Now that he was alone, Gabriel let his haughty posture deflate and he collapsed onto the mattress with a sigh, arms crossed behind his head.

_This is home now, huh?_

He didn’t know how much time passed as he stayed in that position, but he eventually turned towards the desk. The strong wood turned into a delicate structure was identical to Sam’s, only placed in the opposite side of the room. A small notebook and pen were laying next to the lamp. For a moment, he wondered for a second how much of the original owners had been left behind. Gabriel’s wonderings quickly got the better of him; as he was curious to see if it really was a relic from the past, or just a gift from Castiel. Like he actually needed to write anything down, he held more information in his brain than thirty supercomputers merged into one.

He reached out to grab it, but a swift movement behind the lamp caught his attention. Gabriel grabbed the lamp and picked it up, letting a spider with long legs the size of his hand run towards him.

He immediately dropped the lamp with a startled shout and ran towards the door, colliding with Dean in the middle of the hallway. The two of them hit the floor in a tangled mess of limbs.

“-the hell!? Gabriel, what’s wrong!?”

Gabriel, who had attached himself to the hunter firmly impeding his movements, simply pointed towards his door. As he makes that motion, Sam and Cas show up, footfalls thundering against the tile.

“Th-Th-Th-Th-There’s a spider in my room!” His voice came out a bit higher than expected.

Both hunters froze, looking at Gabriel in disbelief. On the other hand, Castiel moved forward and disappeared into Gabriel’s room, ready to find the menace.

“Kill it, Castiel! _Kill it with fire!!!_ ” Gabriel proclaimed, his pitch in voice showing earnest distress.

After some noises of moving furniture and scuffling, Castiel came out of the room with his hand closed in a loose fist.

“I’m not going to kill it. I’ll take it outside and see it stays there.”

Gabriel made a noise of discontent, and refused to release his death grip on Dean. For good measure, he sent his best death glare at his brother’s fist when Castiel passed by them, the small offender in hand. As Castiel disappeared around the corner, Gabriel felt the hunter suddenly tremble.

“Dean?” And just like, that Dean exploded with laughter.

“Seriously Gabriel? _Spiders?_ ”

Sam also began to snicker against his own judgement. Gabriel just blushed wildly while finally releasing his hold on Dean.

“What!? I hate spiders! I hate them! They’re evil! _Evil!_ Even in Harry Potter, they’re evil!”

Sam joined Dean’s cackles, bending over and placing his hands on his knees to support himself, while Dean continued rolling over the floor with tears on his eyes.

“And just for the record,” Gabriel interjects, “I would have killed it asap if it hadn’t caught me by surprise!”

Dean was now holding his side, panting desperately for air. “Sure thing Cowboy, you’re a badass.”

Frustrated, Gabriel just stuck his tongue out against the brothers while retreating to his room and slamming the door. A minute later though, when their laughs were starting to recede, Gabriel opened it again sending them a sheepish look.

“What now?” said Dean.

“Can you check there's no more spiders in the room?”

Dean and Sam made way into Gabriel’s room with smiles on their faces; it had been a while since they had laughed like that.


	6. Honey

Gabriel opened up the door through the intercom once the boy outside the building introduced himself as his new homie. He was gladly impressed when the hot 21 year old came through the threshold into the apartment because although his voice was not really that of a man yet his body was already well defined, you could tell he worked his ass off in that car shop and Gabriel couldn’t but thank the gods that he had decided to leave the family business to help his uncle Bobby out while he found and trained a respectable manager for his first car shop branch. With a little bit of hope maybe he would decide to stay a manager himself and not leave.

-Hey

-’Sup Dean-o, nice to meet you in the flesh.

Gabriel couldn’t stop smiling brightly, asking for a roommate through Craigslist must have been the best idea he could have ever had. And he had a lot of good ideas, mind you, not the most innocent ones but good ideas in the end. Dean on the other side felt a lot less wary once he saw the cheerful honey-glazed eyes of the man in front of him, if the information he had provided through their messages was to be trusted, he was 28 and working at a half owned pastry shop. After an awkward moment of just looking at each other smiling Gabriel motioned himself into action.

-Right so uhm, is that all you brought with you?

He pointed out the puffed up duffle bag on Dean’s shoulder.

-Yeah, well, apart from Baby, you know, my car.

-Oh, there’s a parking space behind the building for our use, remind me to give you the card later.

-You don’t have a car?

-Work’s five blocks away, I’m pretty sure having a car would be an insult to the environment.

Dean chuckled, following him to one of the two tiny bedrooms of the apartment.

-So, here are your quarters young man, might not be the best in town but the view compensates all that. 

Gabriel motioned towards the large windows and Dean’s face opened in awe. He had driven most part of the day and arrived late, meaning that the image of the sunset over the city was in front of him in all its magnificence. 

His stomach though, was not entirely happy at the moment, Dean got three shades of red with the grumbling of his belly while Gabriel just laughed openly. 

-Well, I guess it’s time to make a celebratory meal for your arrival!

-Is that really ok?

-Yep, you’re still helping with the cleaning though.

-Sure man, I can do that.

Dumping his bag at the room, Dean followed Gabriel back to the kitchen. It was obvious this guy Gabriel was an absolute foodie and, loving to cook himself, Dean was quite eager to put his hands on the pasta making machine.

He saw the guy fumbling over the fridge and take out a bunch of ingredients to start cooking. After prepping everything he eyed a bunch of apples in a fruit bowl and proceeded to look for something inside a cupboard.

-You like crumble Dean-o? 

-What’s that?

-Well, it’s kind of like the poor distant cousin of pie.

-Dude I love pie.

-Then you’ll probably like the crumble.

After a moment Dean heard Gabriel curse under his breath.

-What is it?

-I’m out of teddy grahams.

-I can go get them, saw the store at the other corner.

-Would you Dean-o? 

-Anything for a nice dessert. 

For just a second, Gabriel allowed himself to think he would also do anything for Dean’s captivating eyes while looking at him. Damn, these kind of thoughts were probably not good if they were going to share the place as roommates. Still, he did his best to stay focused on doing an amazing meal because the way to a man’s heart was always through the stomach after all.

-Perfect! -he moved towards the entry door and grabbed a set of keys- Here, this is your set, this round one is for the door downstairs, the large one is the security lock but I only use it when I leave the place alone, this squarey one is the doorknob.

-Great, so what kind of flavor do you want them?

-Hmmm I’m not sure, honey’s the best way to go but cinnamon is also great…

-Well, I’ll get there in a moment so be sure to send me a message before I buy whichever I want.

Gabriel had been left at the door a bit startled, Dean might have been calm while introducing himself but he apparently had a snappy side and Gabriel was really digging the idea of pushing some buttons now.

After giving it some thought while cutting the onions he sent a message to Dean.

“Honey”

A ding from his phone while he was peeling the potatoes informed Gabriel that Dean had gotten the message.

Then a second ding came while he poured the potatoes in the boiling water, he had been about to make pasta when Dean arrived but now that the guy was here he had changed his mind into mashed potatoes. Curious, he picked up his phone.

“Yeah wassup?” was the first message.

The second message read “Just realized you were saying the flavor you wanted, not addressing me endearingly”

Gabriel’s stomach tied in a knot of nervousness while his face beamed. Still he wasn’t ready to lose the war. His fingers dashed through the phone’s keyboard.

“I’ll call you Honey when we get endearing enough”

Dean unlocked his phone after paying up the cookies and almost trips when he read Gabriel’s note. It was still too soon to know if Gabriel was just joking or not but he was certain he wouldn’t wait idly to find it out. And if he wasn’t joking then Dean would do everything in his hand to make him say a lot more appreciative words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Inspired by[this piece of gold](https://marichromatic.tumblr.com/post/176587116626/habla-gated-blacktwitter-awe-he-gave-him-a) at Tumblr._


	7. A Maiden's Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this prompt](https://oopsprompts.tumblr.com/post/177379028144/im-more-likely-to-catch-a-unicorn-than-a-good) I found at Tumblr.
> 
> _“I’m more likely to catch a unicorn than a good night’s sleep.”_

“This is stupid. Like, really stupid. It’s the most stupid idea you could ever have.”

Dean was trailing behind Gabriel through a forgotten path in the middle of a forest, doing his best to keep his dress far from the mud of the ground.

“Well I think you totally look the part, my beautiful maiden” Gabriel chuckled while stopping to do a curtsy towards Dean who bitchfaced him in return.

“Look, all I’m telling you right now is: if this doesn’t work, and I’m pretty damn sure it won’t, I’m frying your wings in holy oil”

“It’s fine Dean! I’m telling ya! They don’t know Loki’s gone and Sygin’s MIA, not that she’d actually help us I guess, you just have to play the part of my new fiancee so you can go search the place for the necklace we need while I entertain the rest of the gods in the main house.”

“Yeah I get that part of the plan but how exactly am I gonna pass for a beautiful maiden? I mean, these gods DO have eyes don’t they?”

“That’s because you never saw Thor disguised as Freyja...”

Dean sent Gabriel a very doubtful stare. 

“Ok look, we already agreed that we needed a real person for this because they would be able to tell a mirage from the real thing and I cannot leave their stares. Right?”

"Right”

“The thing here is, even though, yes, I could have brought any other girl of your choice; you’re still gonna be forced to drink a lot. And when I say a lot I mean A LOT. So it’s better if it’s you. I’m gonna use a bit of a distracting spell that will make you look more uhm, feminine. Enough for them to believe the lie but not notice the magic. Trust me, they’ll only have a fair and pure maiden in front of their eyes. You’d even be able to lure a unicorn by your side.” Gabriel followed his words with an impression of how he believed a maiden would move. 

“Well I gotta admit that the way things are right now I’m more likely to catch a unicorn than a good night’s sleep...” Grunted Dean, looking back at the previous sleepless nights on the library this headache of a case had given them.

“That’s the spirit Dean-o! Now let’s hit a party worthy of the gods!”

Tapping his walking stick against a rock near his foot three times and saying some words in old norse, he waited until a rainbow that apparently came out of nowhere landed in front of him. 

“Ready?” Gabriel extended his hand towards Dean with a wide smile, loud cheering noises of joy and general festivity coming from where the magical road started. 

Dean wavered while placing his hand on Gabriel’s but listening to all the noise he had to admit this was starting to look good. More than good. Heck, maybe he would even be able to have more fun than what he expected. 

Gabriel seemed to have read his thoughts.

“Oh, by the way Dean, just a quick reminder that what happens in Asgard, stays in Asgard.”

Dean finally smiled broadly at Gabriel’s wink.

“Let’s do this shit.”


	8. Shipping

He didn’t know how they had ended up talking about that but apparently Sam and Gabriel had elevated it to some sort of art discussion.

“No you see, this people, some of them just do it because the couple looks good together but others make the weirdest in-depth theories on how and why it should work.”

“That sounds like the biggest waste of time in the world. It’s not like you would actually bang your brother.”

Ah yeah, Dean remembered now, it was when Gabriel discovered a site with all the Supernatural gospels and the consequential forums and blurted out at dinner “So, Wincest.” without even a warning sign. He just thanked god his mother hadn’t been there to listen to that.

“Well, at first I was upset too but we are not real for them in the end. They think we’re just a character in a book so I kinda get it now. And... some of the stories are good.” Sam fidgeted a bit with his sleeve.

Dean stopped scrubbing the dishes and turned towards his brother with the most judgemental look he could gather. “Wow wait a second. You have read that stuff!?”

“What? I got curious...” Sam was definitely blushing now.

“So you’re all into Wincest now? Ready for some roleplaying action?” Asked Gabriel now with a devilish smile, he looked like he was ready to push all the necessary buttons to see that happen. And they thought only the devil could show you how to sin thought Dean. Well, he shouldn’t be so shocked, they were related after all.

“What!? No! I thought the story was good but it was just a story!” 

Yeah, Sam is definitely blushing way too much, still Dean was not going to take the bait so he turned back to stoically finish his task. Apparently Gabriel also reconsidered his stance and pulled back while sighing.

“It’s kind of sad that they didn’t get to the best parts of me though. I’m still just a Trickster in their minds and there’s nothing about me.”

“Oh, you definitely haven’t searched enough.”

Yeah, he was now baiting Gabriel. 

“Oh?”

“Yup, it hasn’t got many followers but there’s a couple around.”

“Do they pair me with someone?”

Sam huffed at Gabriel. “Dude, they obviously do.”

Stop it Gabe, Stop it now. You’ll regret it if you ask.

“Who?” 

Dean just rolled his eyes. He was sooo going to regret it. Sam just coughed a bit and oddly enough stayed silent for a moment. A muffled rustling sound came from the table.

“What!? NO WAY!”

“Yep.”

Gabriel started to laugh heartily. Ok, that was a straightforward clickbait and apparently Dean was dumb enough to fall for it. He turned to see the guys in wonder. The look in their eyes was a dead give away.

OH

He just moved his head in reprobation and turned back to finish rinsing the last dish “You two are a pair of idiots.”

Gabriel toned down his voice to a mellow glide “You know Dean? I wouldn’t mind making those stories real if it’s with you.” 

Dean finished placing all the dishes to dry on the rack and went for a beer.

“Yeah well, tell you what. As long as you’re the bottom, I don’t mind.”

Dean stepped away from the kitchen with a conceited smile, it wasn’t every day that he managed to shut the archangel down.


	9. Family

Jack’s family was classified like this: Sam was dad, Cas was dad, Dean was dad, Mary was mom and Gabriel was uncle. These days though, Jack kind of felt the dynamics had slowly been changing but he couldn’t really understand how.

Dean sat in front of his brother, leaving Jack’s plate in front of the kid while reaching for the stack of pancakes. Gabriel sitting by his side. These days it was pretty much the norm, Sam and Jack on one side, Dean and Gabe on the other, Cas showing up by the end of breakfast to say good morning or that he had a case if none of the other members of the bunker had found one already. 

“I’ll do a run later since we’re low on some stuff.”

“Let’s also grab flour, butter and sugar for a cherry pie!”

Dean just nodded at Gabriel to acknowledge his idea. 

“Can I go too?”

“If you’re ready, we’ll leave in an hour.”

Jack jumped from his seat after finishing and did his dishes as Dean had taught him before running away to get ready for the grocery run. He even disregarded Sam’s call of attention about running on the halls.

“I was thinking… Common families have a mom and dad, and they are a couple. But I have more dads than moms and none of them are together as a couple. Is that still considered normal?”

The road was swiftly passing by below Baby, the sun feeling warm while the closed windows banned the cold September air from the car.

“Don’t think too much about it kid, you’ll burn your brains out.”

“Gabe’s right Kid, you’re special in every way, there’s no reason for your family to be normal. This, raising you, it’s a group effort.”

Jack felt warm inside. There was something special about being praised by Dean even when many other people also praised him when he did something good.

“Why you ask though?”

“I… I kind of hoped I could see a couple in love, like normal parents are.”

Oh… Dean and Gabriel felt for the kid in a way that was almost painful.

“Well if you want to see a couple in love we could try joining Cas and Sam together.”

“Yeah, that could work. Sam would like it.”

“Wow wait a sec, I was joking... I thought Sam liked women?”

“Naw, he’s more into girls but he would never say no to Cas, we’ve been through thick and thin together and the guy’s definitely not half bad either. I mean, big blue eyes, bamf, deep sexy voice, dark hair and a total nerd to top all that? Dude checks all the blanks in the box.”

Gabriel snapped towards Dean faster than he would acknowledge.

“Wait, you don’t have the hots for Cas, do you?”

“What!? Of course not! He’s my friend, don’t be an idiot.”

“You better not!”

“Dude I just told you I don’t! Why you get like that so sudden?”

Gabriel blushed and looked away.

“No reason...”

“You never asked if I was interested in guys either.”

Gabriel just shrugged softly. Assuming that would be the end of that conversation. 

Jack understood something was happening. Gabriel was looking out into the woods while Dean glanced briefly at him with a soft smirk. The atmosphere was awkward and they were not saying a thing. Eventually, everything came back in order while they were doing the groceries. Dean and Gabriel indulging the kid with silly stuff like candy and cheap toys.

Dean waited until they were at the bunker, picking up the bags to thread back into the conversation.

“I’m not.”

“Huh?”

“I’m not particularly interested in guys.”

“...oh”

Jack could see Gabriel’s face fall with disappointment while grabbing his part of the groceries bags. Before he could notice, Dean was in front of him. Gabriel turned towards him a bit startled with the proximity.

“But Archangels… that I could like.” 

Dean swiftly stole Gabriel a kiss and sent him a well placed wink before heading over the staircase. When Jack catched a glimpse of Gabriel blushing he understood perfectly well why. Dean was extremely charming and he had made his intentions very clear. He approached his uncle with a smile.

“I also think I’d like to see you together.”

Leaving a quite dumbfounded Gabriel behind, he went to catch up with Dean. So Dean would be dad, and Gabriel would probably be a dad-uncle? No matter how he’d define them, they would be a couple in love. 

He liked that.


	10. Rick-Rolled

Dean turned the radio off for the eleventh time.

“Gabriel, I swear to your father I’ll kill you if you keep on messing around with my Baby.”

“What’s the problem Dean-o? Tired of the good ol’ 80’s vibes?”

Dean huffed in annoyance while Sam and Cas tried their best to look away from the window into the endless road, they knew better now that when those two started the bickering there was no way to stop them at all. In fact, the only one paying any attention to them was Jack who had been lucky enough to not have witnessed their fights before.

“Are you two fighting?”

“Yes!” “Of course not!”

The lines delivered at the same time further encouraged both men involved while Sam silently sighed into the night sky and Cas squirmed on his seat. Dean frowned harder while Gabriel snickered.

“What are you talking about Bean? You don’t like our convos?”

“Alright Feathered Ass, first, we’re not having any convo here. Second, I refuse to even acknowledge you as a person good enough to have any kind of ‘convo’ as long as you keep messing up with my Baby. She doesn’t deserve you being a major dick!”

“Oh come on Dean, it’s just a car!”

“Take that back now!”

The other three passengers glanced Dean with a note of panic. Even Jack understood Gabriel had crossed a very fine line that probably wouldn’t have arisen such commotion had the situation been other. Gabriel understood it now as well but against all sense, Dean’s anger only encouraged him more.

“What? Are you telling me you’re picking your car over me?”

“Damn right you are!”

“Well let me remind you to ask her for help next time you’re in need of some healing!”

“Don’t get yourself all high and mighty ‘cause that’s the only thing you’ve proven yourself to be good at and even then Cas is better than you!”

“Dean!”

Cas had been the one to intervene, Dean was silent now but the atmosphere of the car was the furthest away from comfortable you could think about. Gabriel’s lips were shut tight enough that they had paled. Jack was looking at his uncle in worry, he was unable to identify Gabriel’s expression but he could understand by the way Sam had tensed when he looked back at him from the rear-view mirror that it was not a good thing.

“Fine then. Guess I’m not needed at all.”

“Gabe, no, wait!”

Sam had been too late. Gabriel was gone from inside the car. He turned towards his brother with an accusatory look. Dean, who had also been momentarily shaken by Gabriel’s words and disappearance built back his unaffected stance.

“What? He started it.”

Sam just sighed and looked towards the road. There wasn’t really much left to say. When they arrived at the bunker hours later, Dean went directly towards Gabriel’s room and knocked the slightly opened door. He peeked in when no one answered.

Gabriel was tucked in his bed covered by blankets, attempting to become a shapeless blob.

Dean sighed in relief and closed the door behind him, heading to sit by his side. After a couple of minutes where he got no answer, Dean poked the blob’s side randomly.

“‘Sup Dick.”

The blob squirmed slightly but didn’t acknowledge him. Dean sighed in resignation, he hated how easy it was for Gabriel to make him talk the moments they were alone. No one else knew it but he had slowly opened himself entirely to the archangel, he was sure that not even Sam knew some of the things Gabriel did about him these days.

“Alright look, I was angry. The hunt didn’t come out as well as I hoped and I was on edge. I… I’m sorry. I love Baby but you’re important too… despite how irritating you can get to be.”

The blob moved a little, apparently to turn it’s back on Dean. Dean poked him softly once more.

“I’m serious Gabe, you’re part of the team. Jack loves you and Cas and Sam rely on your knowledge a lot, you can’t get out of this so easy now. They’re worried about you.”

The blob moved, suddenly, Gabriel’s tousled head popped out of a side of the blob, he was looking at Dean gingerly. Huge honeyed eyes looking at the hunter like a sad kitten.

“What about you?”

Dean blushed. This was unfair. He looked away while smiling awkwardly.

“Right… uh… Yeah, I guess me too.” Gabriel’s sight was heavy over Dean, who didn’t know how to look further away. “Just a little.”

Gabriel fumbled with the blankets for a moment before managing to throw himself at Dean’s arms, effectively making it look like the blob was eating him. 

“I hate you.” Mumbled the archangel softly against Dean’s flannel shirt.

Dean just smirked guiltily. How was a dude like Gabriel able to be so endearing was way beyond his understanding. Despite everything, he leaned against him to hold him close. The darkness of the blanket covering him making it less embarrassing than what it already was.

“I know.”

Quicker that what Dean thought possible, Gabriel threw him against the bed still holding him tight. 

“Whoa, easy tiger! I’m not ready to get to that stage of our relationship yet.” 

Dean laughed lightly at his own joke but held his breath fast when Gabriel caressed his sides purposefully and placed a kiss below his ear, where the curve of his neck began. 

“G—Gabriel?” Dean stammered with a hint of panic.

He could feel more than see Gabriel’s face over him, warm breath crossing the tight space between them. At which moment had the lights gone completely off? After several moments of panic on Dean’s side, Gabriel sighed and fell over him defeated.

“I’m sorry.”

Dean could feel Gabriel’s words reach him in a way not many people were able to deliver. He made a go to hold the archangel.

“Hey, it’s alright, I mean I’d try to make out with myself too. I’m hot like that.”

Gabriel finally let out an earnest laugh. He knew he should stop pining for Dean but he couldn’t help it. There was something about the stupid hunter he had always liked. The only good thing was that he knew Dean would wave it off if he asked him to, he was cool like that. Gabriel was rocked out of his thoughts when Dean turned them sideways on the bed. 

“I won’t wave this off, you know that?”

Gabriel was startled. There was no way Dean could have been able to read his mind. He was an archangel for Father’s sake. And still Dean apparently had an awesome archangel mind reading skill he had never talked about because he laughed at Gabriel’s startled face that he shouldn’t have been able to see in the middle of the dark room. Soon enough he sobered up, knowing well enough Gabriel was able to look at him as clear as the day if he wanted to. He took several breaths before he was able to actually say a thing.

“You see Gabe I… I don’t know what to do right now.”

“...about what?”

“About This. About Us.”

Gabriel froze in place, was Dean implying there was something more going on between them?  
Had it not been just his imagination? Dean’s hand went to caress Gabriel’s cheek softly, he was trying to make sure he was actually looking at him directly and not at a random point of his face. Again, it took him several attempts to speak.

“Gabriel I love you.”

Gabriel inhaled softly, this was much more than what he had ever hoped for. 

“But right now I… I don’t even know… I mean… I always thought, no, I’ve always known I’m straight and yet I feel this… Shit, what I mean is, I know I love you. And I know it’s not the same kind of love I feel for Sam or Cas or the kid or Mom so I’m scared… Dammit Gabe I’m so scared right now.”

Gabriel went to hold Dean’s hand, who held it tight, thankful for the action.

“I need to sort myself out”

Gabriel sighed deeply, it took him a lot to realize that the butterflies he was feeling in his stomach were a blast of pure joy and hope. He beamed at Dean, despite knowing the guy couldn’t really see his face.

“It’s alright, take all the time you need Dean, I’m never gonna give you up.”

Dean smiled softly before giving up to laughter.

“What? What is it?”

“You and your stupid 80’s songs.”

It took Gabriel only a second and then he smiled devilishly while snapping his fingers. The radio in his room coming to life playing Rick Astley’s infamous song.


	11. Sonnets and Rhymes

 

Dean didn’t know why he had left that chess game intact. So many years and still everytime he dusted the table at the top of the stairs he carefully placed every piece where he had found it, like anyone would ever come back to end the game. He sighed while leaning on the railing, wondering for the hundredth time if he should just order them back to start a new game that he obviously would never play. 

“But wait! What light through yonder window breaks?   
It is the east, and Dean is the sun.   
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon”

Dean frowned when he heard the melodic phrasing reaching him from below before turning towards the archangel. He rolled his eyes while pressing his fingers against his temple, mostly out of habit than anything else. He liked the guy, he really did but his escapades with Gabriel had earned him a couple of arguments with his brother already. He was starting to feel like a conflict of interests was arising and that was saying a lot, considering he had never even thought about placing anybody else at Sam’s level before.

“Sigh... Gabriel. Why does it always have to be you?”

Gabriel smirked, Dean’s words didn’t match the exact lines but he could work with them. He began to walk upwards the staircase. 

“By a name,   
I know not how to tell thee who I am.   
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself   
Because it is an enemy to thee.   
Had I it written, I would tear the word.”

“Are you... quoting Shakespeare? Wait, do you even know about him?” 

“I say, there is no darkness but ignorance, in which thou art more puzzled than the Egyptians in their fog.”

Dean raised an eyebrow kind of impressed and chuckled. Touché. 

“You know I would have never imagined someone like you would actually have an interest in theatre.”

Gabriel faked a gasp and held his hand up to his chest as if he had been deeply hurt.

“Reputation is an idle and most false imposition; oft got without merit and lost without deserving.”

“Why are you even talking this way?”

Gabriel lifted a finger and began his next set of lines reaching closer to Dean.

“I never saw that you did painting need,   
And therefore to your fair no painting set.   
I found, or thought I found, you did exceed   
The barren tender of a poet’s debt.   
And therefore have I slept in your report,   
That you yourself, being extant, well might show   
How far a modern quill doth come too short,   
Speaking of worth, what worth in you doth grow.   
This silence for my sin you did impute,   
Which shall be most my glory, being dumb.   
For I impair not beauty, being mute,   
When others would give life, and bring a tomb.   
There lives more life in one of your fair eyes   
Than both your poets can in praise devise.”

It took Dean more than a second to catch up with his words.

“Was that… Are you wooing me!?”

Dean gave a couple of steps back while Gabriel moved forward. He suddenly felt his neck heating up when the wall stopped him from getting away. Gabriel finally moved into his personal space with a grave whisper. 

“Doubt thou the stars are fire;   
Doubt that the sun doth move;   
Doubt truth to be a liar;   
But never doubt I love.”

Suddenly Dean saw his quick wits to answer back fly away from him when all his vision was filled with the honeyed pools of Gabriel’s eyes, held tightly in place by the dark edge around them in perfect alluring circles. Dean tried hard to gulp down whatever saliva he had left before he could even try to talk back. He was certain he had gotten three shades of red.

“Why are you even saying stuff like this?”

Gabriel flushed a little and glanced away, he looked conflicted for a second before taking Dean’s hand softly.

“Men at some time are masters of their fates;   
The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars,   
But in ourselves, that we are underlings.”

Despite all the times Gabriel pranked him, or probably because of them, Dean could tell he was serious on his advances. Which was why he was feeling completely out of his game at the moment. He didn’t even know how to react, so much that after a solid minute Gabriel glanced away noticeably down, he sighed defeated and stepped backwards. 

“If we shadows have offended,   
Think but this, and all is mended—   
That you have but slumbered here   
While these visions did appear.   
And this weak and idle theme,   
No more yielding but a dream,   
Gentle, do not reprehend.   
If you pardon, we will mend.

Give me your hands if we be friends,   
And Robin shall restore amends.”

Looking down at Gabriel’s extended hand, Dean finally snapped out of his trance and took it while pulling the archangel towards him, who almost missed Dean’s lips startled by the hunter’s sudden actions. Despite the abruptness, Dean had given him a soft peck that when returned by Gabriel turned into a hesitant kiss which gradually began to heat itself. One of Dean’s hands surrounding Gabriel and the other holding his neck while Gabriel was desperately passing his fingers through Dean’s short hair. When they finally separated from each other both were flushing and breathing heavily. After so many weeks of fooling around both were more than ready to run into a bed. Still, Gabriel managed to ask what he wanted to ask the most.

“What wouldst thou have with me?”

Dean lost himself into the archangel’s eyes, what a stupid question to ask.

“Anything. Everything. As long as we’re side by side... but please, please, stop talking like that.”

Gabriel huffed at Dean’s desperate plea and produced a wide smile.

“As you wish.”


	12. Out Loud

“Those thick plump lips are just begging to be kissed aren't they?”

“Excuse me?”

“I was asking if that seat is open.”

Dean looked at the guy for a long second. He had been close to tell him to get the hell out when his golden eyes took his breath away.

“Go ahead.”

Gabriel internally screamed while sitting besides Dean placing his books right by his side, way to go Gabriel, why don’t you go and ruin your chance of talking with the hot piece of ass?

Dean chanced some quick glances at the guy, at first he didn’t look like much but his soft brownish wavy hair demanded to have fingers carding it, his rosy lips contrasted by the fair skin made them as tempting as a ripe juicy fruit ready to be eaten and by god if he wasn’t already thinking how those arms and hands would look against the sheets of his bed. He definitely had the looks of someone that could make even the best man fall to sin. Then he looked at the books this heavenly apparition picked up for study and had to grab the first of the batch.

“Evolution of the Symbolism of the Divine Throughout the Paintings of the Middle Ages? Dude, this sounds too rigid... what are you even studying? Religion?”

Gabriel turned to look at him after retrieving his notebook and pen case from his bag a little bit surprised that this time he wasn’t the one starting a conversation with anyone.

“Art History actually. Religion’s definitely not my stuff.”

Dean snickered.

“What are you studying?”

“Engineering.”

“Well fuck my life, you’re not only hot but also really smart.”

Dean widened his eyes wildy. Gabriel noticed him going stiff and groaned.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

Dean now laughed as hard as he could inside the library.

“You totally did.”

“Well, now that I have nothing left to lose I guess it’s a good time to ask for a number?”

“Only if you give me your name first.”

“Gabriel, they call me Gabriel.” Gabriel held up his hand to shake Dean’s.

“Dean… Are you sure you shouldn’t be studying Religion? You’re already an angel in body and name.”

Gabriel blushed wildly, some people made the connection with his name but no one had ever purposefully used it to flirt back. A mischievous smile broke his flushed features.

“I don’t see the point Dean-o, specially with how fast you’re making me fall from grace.”


	13. Lilium

Large white flowers adorned every vase at the church. The mass had just ended and it was filled with people talking low between each other. Sam had left Dean and Gabriel to solve that case since he was ‘going on a trip with Cas’. Going to fuck like rabbits sounded more like it.

Still Dean didn’t complain, it was good to see Sam so happy now. Like the big brother he was he had to show some support.

Also Gabriel looked oddly good with his FBI outfit. Dean would have thought him hot had he been anybody else. He played with one of the flowers in the vase nearer to him.

“Do you even know why there’s always lilies on funerals?”

Dean had obviously asked Gabriel, who was by his side, waiting for the priest to finish packing up his priesting stuff in order to try and get some answers.

“It’s a great thing you have the need to ask young man” The voice of the priest coming from his other side startled Dean a bit “This glorious white trumpet-like flower symbolizes His life after death. The snowy white color stands for the purity of the Divine Savior, the gold represents his Kingship, while the trumpet shape signifies Gabriel's trumpet call to rebirth and new life. With these flowers, we hope that our dearly departed have a safe passage to Heaven.”

Dean just raised his eyes with interest and took advantage of the fact that the priest had approached them to throw at him the other questions he wanted to ask about their case.

“Well, that was weird.”

Gabriel said after jumping in the car.

“Yeah, you tell me, I bet my ass the widow is the one who got that magic spell.”

“Oh no, well yeah, that too but I was talking about the flowers.”

“What about the flowers?”

“I didn’t know they were meant to ‘signify Gabriel’s trumpet call to rebirth and new life’” 

Gabriel did his best priest impersonation, making Dean chortle, he frowned in thought for a second.

“Wait, does that mean you don’t have a horn to blow?”

“Are you kidding me, where would I put that crap? Besides, if I really wanted to blow something I’d definitely blow your—”

“ALRIGHT THAT’S IT”

Dean turned Baby on, hoping to have enough resolve not to strangle the idiot by his side. Letting out a tiny smirk, listening to Gabriel’s honest, open laugh.


End file.
